fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Raspberry Bark
Raspberry Bark is a standard shaker available in Papa's Donuteria/To Go!. It is unlocked with Roy when the player reaches Rank 34. Customers who order this Donuteria * Roy (Unlocked) * Clair * Kahuna * Kayla * Mandi * Mary * Peggy * Penny * Wendy * Quinn (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Roy (Unlocked) * Amy * Mr. Bombolony * Cherissa * Clair * Cletus * Kahuna * Kayla * Mandi * Mary * Nye * Peggy * Penny * Robby * Shannon * Wendy * Wylan B Specials using this ingredient Donuteria To Go! * Jellyroll 20X6 * Rings of Love * Wildberry Medley Posters Papa's Cook Book Raspberry Bark is the twentieth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. Instructions The instructions are posted here 1: Recipe Prep We first introduced Raspberry Bark in Papa’s Donuteria and since Valentine’s Day is quickly approaching we thought it would be a nice addition to Papa’s Cookbook! First, thoroughly wash the raspberries before using them. Then on a cutting board, dice up the raspberries so that they are roughly cut into fourths. Put them in a bowl and carefully pour out any excess juice that may have pooled in the bowl. Set this bowl aside for later. Pour the Milk Chocolate Chips into a microwave safe bowl, and pour the White Chocolate Chips into a second microwave safe bowl. Take your baking pan and line it with parchment paper. 2: Melting the Milk Chocolate These next steps will need to be done swiftly, so read everything first and prepare yourself for all the steps involved. Heat your bowl of Milk Chocolate Chips in the microwave on high for 30 seconds. Take the bowl out of the microwave using oven mitts, and stir with a spoon. If it isn’t nice and melted yet, place it back in the microwave for another 30 seconds and stir. Repeat until it fully melted but not burned. You can also use a stovetop and small pot to melt the chocolate chips if necessary. Pour the melted chocolate into the baking pan and spread it out evenly so that it is about 1/4th of an inch thick. 3: Melting the Pink Chocolate Heat your bowl of White Chocolate Chips in the microwave on high for 30 seconds. Take the bowl out of the microwave using oven mitts, and stir with a spoon. If it isn’t nice and melted yet, place it back in the microwave for another 30 seconds and stir.Then immediately pour in the diced raspberries and pink food coloring and mix it all together. If the white chocolate started to solidify from the cool raspberries, you can put it back in the microwave for an additional 15 seconds. Spoon out dollops of the mixture on top of the melted milk chocolate, spaced out evenly. Then take your butter knife or wood skewer and start swirling the pink chocolate into the milk chocolate. You don’t want to mix it completely, but just enough that you get a nice swirly pattern throughout the chocolate. 4: Chill and Break! Place the pan in the refrigerator until it is completely hardened and cold.Take the pan out of the refrigerator and break the chocolate into pieces with your hands. Store it in the refrigerator and enjoy your Raspberry Bark! Gallery raspberrybark_VulpesVespa-150x150.jpg|By VulpesVespa raspberrybark_tonys-150x150.jpg|By Tony S. raspberrybark_Kyrsten_G-150x150.jpg|By Kyrsten G. raspberrybark_janehamptoncook-150x150.jpg|By Jane C. and kids! raspberrybark_Caitlin_F-150x150.jpg|By Caitlin F. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Shakers